sabes a ponta
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: despues de 5 años regresa ryoma,pero existen un par de cambios en la vida que dejo para ir a realizar su sueño,que sentira al notarlos? hara algo para que todo regrese a la normalidad? ...tal vez se de cuenta que el beso mas dulce sabe a uva.
1. Chapter 1

-SABES A PONTA-

Cap. 1.- el samurái junior ha regresado

¿Nunca han sentido que te despiertas y parece que hoy todo está en tu contra?, bueno… yo sí, mi nombre es SAKUNO RYUZAKI, estudio en la preparatoria Seishun Gakuen y dentro de 1 año me iré a la universidad de mis sueños…WASEDA, se que suena un poco imposible, ya que para poder entrar ahí o debes ser un genio o simplemente ser el hijo de un gran empresario y yo no soy ninguna de las dos, pero para ser francos, si soy bastante aprensiva, asi que si quiero algo LO LOGRO!... ahora que recuerdo, no estábamos hablando de mis sueños, sino de la mala suerte que tuve al despertar, para comenzar en la noche hubo un ligero temblor… nada extraño en Japón, lo malo del temblor fue lo que provocó en mi despertador ya que al caer las pilas dentro de este se esparcieron en mi cuarto, así que como podrán imaginar me levante algo tarde, me di un baño EXPRESS!, me coloque mi uniforme tan rápido que no me di cuenta de un par de cosas… agarre mi mochila y salí corriendo, una vez en la cocina tome un manzana y me dispuse a salir, no sin antes despedirme de mi abuela… ahora que estoy en el bachillerato no la veo tan seguido, ya que ella siguió entrenando al equipo de la secundaria, saque mis llaves de la mochila y tome la llave que abre el candando de mi bicicleta (desde que entre en a la prepa uso una bicicleta color verde agua, con una canasta negra al frente de esta)… ya rumbo a la escuela me encontré a Sayumi Takahashi,…( una chica que conocio durante la primera semana de clases,ella era hija del dueño de un gran restaurant y aunque no nadaba en dinero, tenia grandes posibilidades económicas, su cabello era negro como el carbón, tenia una piel blanca realmente muy hermosa, sus labios eran de color rosa suave y sus ojos de color azul, unos ojos que aunque aparentaban lindura, al verlos notabas fuerza, inteligencia y carácter)…cosa que era bastante usual, ya que ella vivía a 2 cuadras de la mía, y aun me atormenta lo que dijo…

_FLASH BACK_

_-hey sakuno! – dijo Sayumi corriendo para alcanzar a la chica en la bicicleta_

_-oh! No te había visto sayumi- y ella se detuvo_

_-eh? Y ahora a ti que te paso?_

_-de que hablas?- contesto sakuno con una cara bastante confundida pues no sabia de que hablaba la pelinegra_

_-como? No te has visto en un espejo!, mírate! Tu falda esta torcida y no solo eso…tu blusa- dijo señalándola, pues los botones estaban tan mal abotonados que dejan ver un poco mas de la cuenta_

_-aaaaahhhh!- grito sakuno al instante en que se volteo para colocarse bien la blusa, se acomodo rápido la falta y volteo a ver a sayumi esperando que le dijera si ya estaba bien_

_-tu cabello…-dijo viéndoselo todo revuelto-espera…- sayumi se acerco y con sus dedos empezó a arreglarlo- vaya que era un desastre-dijo al terminar_

_Ahora sakuno tenia el cabello acomodado , aunque era largo, era bastante fácil de peinar… como una coleta de su mochila y se lo amarro, dejando caer un par de cabellos sobre su cara, no dándole un toque de despeinada, sino un toque sencillo,simple…perfecto para la escuela._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sakuno hizo una cara bastante chistosa al recordar todo eso, pero bueno, al menos solo sayumi la había visto… al llegar a la escuela se sento esperando que nadie mas la molestara, pues la verdad no tenia ganas de escuchar a nadie, y como hoy no era su dia… eso no paso.

-SAKUNOOOO!-grito tomoka entrando a su salón, si bien,seguían siendo muy buenas amigas, el hecho de que se cambiaran de salones las alejaba un poco …y unos cuantos factores mas que es muy temprano para mencionarlos.

-hola tomoka-dijo ella con un tono de cansancio, esperando… más bien rogando que se callara.

-hey te has enterado!es un NOTICIOOONN!.-dijo ella colocándose frente a su asiento.

-tomoka… porfavor…-dijo con la esperanza que entiendiera la indirecta- que te parece si me dices tu noticia mas tarde- sentencio la directa.

-pero…-intento decir pero sakuno levanto su cara, viéndola con esos ojos caoba rojo… y comprendio- esta bien sakuno, al rato nos vemos-y diciendo esto salio de su salón

-vaya vaya… alguien se levanto de mal humor- dijo un joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro, alto, bien torneado…bastante guapo para ser exactos…

-hiroshi… ahora no porfavor- dijo sakuno indundando su cabeza en la banca, hiroshi había sido su amigos desde el 2do año de secundaria, lo conocio al toparse con el en el pasillo,era de otro grupo en ese momento, pero eso no evitaba que el chico le agarra aprecio

-toma- se acerco sayumi con una botella de agua y una aspirina-te hará sentir mejor

-hey fea, ya hiciste el trabajo de ecología?- le pregunto el chico a la pelinegro

-MIRA MEDIA NEURONA! EL TRABAJO..- comenzaba a gritar sayumi, pero paro al ver como sakuno se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento.

-que les parece si se van a discutir sobre el mugre trabajo a otro lado!-dijo sakuno con voz fuerte.

-chicos! Todos a sus lugares!- dijo una maestra bastante linda, algo grande, pero aun asi se notaba que de joven fue realmente hermosa…sus ojos eran de color café profundo, su cabello era castaño oscuro… nada fuera de lo normal, pero la manera de hablar, la fina nariz, y los delgados labios eran los que hacían que la clase notara su belleza, por lo que sabían era una mujer casada, de unos 35 años, pero sumamente inteligente- bien chicos, antes de comenzar la clase tengo que presentarles a un nuevo estudiante!, espero que lo traten bastante bien eh!, nada de bromas pesadas y todo lo que ustedes acostumbran… asi que bueno, pasale – dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa

-buenos días-dijo el chico de cabellos negros

-buenos días –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sakuno que después de la entrada de la maestra volvió a esconder su cabeza en sus brazos, al escuchar el saludo del chico nuevo se paralizo, pero después recobro su postura pues era imposible, decidio alzar su rostro después del saludo de sus compañeros, quedo… petrificada.

-mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen- dijo con un tono bastante unísono

-ECHIZEN!-grito un joven en la esquina, con el que estudio la secundaria

-humm-djo en tono de confuncion el chico de pie

- soy yo! Kachirō!-grito el chico de cabello negro

-ooh, hola- dijo como si no le hubiera interesado mucho.

-se conocen?-pregunto la maestra viendo que algo extraño en ese momento

-hai, estudie aquí el 1er año de secundaria- dijo ryoma como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-y te fuiste…-sono en medio de la clase, una aturdida sakuno había abierto su boca como si nadie mas estuviera

-ryuzaki…-dijo echizen al notarla a lo lejos – has cambiado.

El silencio abundo el salón, fue un poco incomodo pero no tardo en romperse, ya que la maestra le indico a echizen que se sentara atrás de ryuzaki ya que solo había 3 sillas desocupadas, pero le indico ahí ya que la conocía, y asi no se sentiría tan incomodo..ERROR, porque la llegar a ese sitio no paso nada, busco con los ojos a sakuno pero estaba estaba concentrada en su libreta y el silencio incomodo solo fue el de ellos dos…

RIIIIIINNNGGG!

-bien chicos la clase ha terminado!, cuídense!-dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa

Como si eso fueran las palabras claves, sakuno se puso de pie y salio del salón tan rápido que hiroshi y sayumi no pudieron alcanzarla. Echizen se quedo viendo la espalda de la joven doblar por el pasillo de su izquierda mientras el se recargaba en la puerta, odiaba preguntar! Lo odiaba… pero tenia que hacerlo, ya que esos terrenos de seigaku eran desconocidos para el.

-hey!-dijo ryoma para que los chicos a su lado le hicieran caso- y las canchas de tenis?

-ooh... hasta abajo,sigues el camino que estado a un lado de la cafetería y te llevara a las canchas de soccer, pero pasando esas canchas se encuentran las de tenis

-gracias- y se alejo del grupo de chicos tan rápido que ni alcanzo a oír el "de nada"

Sakuno solo se le ocurrio cambiarse a su ropa deportiva, un short negro bastante corto, junto con una camisa blanca que al frente decía "Seishun Gakuen" y al reverso "" con el numero 6, salio de los vestidores dispuesta a que nadie le interrumpiera el paso. Al llegar a las canchas vio la portería, y no dudo en empezar a correr, para después practicar unos cuantos tiros… sakuno ryuzaki renuncio al tenis a los 12 años, puesto que la razón por la cual empezó a entrenarlo…se había ido, cuando iba a las canchas no tardaba en sentir esa presión en el pecho que la había sentir débil…sola…inútil, al año siguiente conocio a hiroshi, el capitán del equipo de futbol, a pesar de ser de 2do año era una gran estrella, era disciplinado y tenia una gran voz de mando, el jamas se entero la razón por la cual dejo el tenis, pero a decir verdad es que era de imaginársela, pues el club de tenis se hizo bastante famoso, aun mas que los otros clubes, ya que ganaron las nacionales, y el recordó a sakuno porque era la única chica que podía convivir con ellos sin ser rechazada por el capitán, y toda la generación recuerda a esa sakuno ryuzaki… que hoy se ausenta.

…

-hiroshi!-grito sayumi con cara de reproche- porque no vamos a buscar a sakuno!

-porque necesita estar sola- dijo hiroshi bastante serio.

-nneeh?- pregunto la chica con el dedo en su barbilla

- ese chico…

-echizen?- la pelinegro se puso seria

-si, fue uno de los titulares que gano las nacionales

-y luego?

-sakuno…sakuno estaba enamorada de el- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sayumi que lo miraba con unos ojos de asombro.

…

-huuum!- gritaba sakuno al tirar su pelota numero24 sobre la red de la portería

-soccer?- pregunto el chicos de ojos ambar detrás de ella..

-si-dijo sin voltearlo a ver… recogio su pelota y volvió a tirar

-vaya… este si es tu deporte- dijo echizen mientras regresaba a su camino-mada mada...- mas termino la frase porque alguien mas lo hizo

-dane , echizen- dijo sakuno clavando la pelo en la esquina superior de la portería... tomo el balón y lo guardo en su bolsa deportiva- bienvenido.- y sin mas comenzó a caminar rumbo a los vestidores

-humm… en verdad ha cambiado- sentencio echizen y se dirigio a las canchas con su raqueta en mano y una pelota colgando de su mochila…

_-Me la puedo quedar?_

_-hai…porque?_

_-no se…me da nostalgia._


	2. chapter 2

SABES A PONTA

Cap.2.- tu yo y el cuarto de tiliches…

Echizen Ryoma se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un e-mail que momo-sempai le había enviado en el pasado…

**Ryomaaa!**

**Me alegro que estes bien, aquí las cosas están de maravilla. Ha habido un par de cambios,pero nada fuera de lo normal, en tu pasado e-mail me preguntaste por todos… y bueno aquí están las respuestas:**

**Capitán Tezuka se fue a estudiar la universidad en Londres, solo viene en vacaciones pero aun asi cuando esta aquí sale con nosotros, sigue siendo como seguramente lo recuerdas**

**Eiji sempai**__**y oishi estudian en una universidad a las a fueras de tokio, los vemos casi todos los fines de semana **

**Kawamura se dedico por completo a su restaurant, podras creer que entro a unos cursos de cocina… y ahora cocina aun mejor! Su restaurant siempre esta lleno,pero siempre estará esa mesa para nosotros.**

**Fuji como todo un prodigio entro a WASEDA, lo vemos poco ya que siempre esta ocupado con sus clases… pero creeme sigue IGUALITO!**

**Inui se fue un año a francia a estudiar el idioma,pero ya regreso y ahora estudia en una universidad en el centro de la ciudad asi que lo vemos bastante seguido, estudia probabilidades y estadísticas.**

**Lamentablemete kaidoh y yo entramos en la misma universidad, asi que sigue siendo mi eterno rival… pero ya nos llevamos mejor, es un gran chico a pesar de todo, y como sabes tengo 1 año de novio con ann, pero ella ahora estudia en un internado.. MALDITOS INTERNADOS!, solo la puedo ver 1 dia a la semana, pero con eso me basta para sonreir toda la semana!**

**Ryuzaki-sensei se quedo entrenando a los de secundaria, pero las veces que la hemos ido a ver, se nota que nosotros somos su equipo favorito, ya que su oficina esta tapizada de fotos nuestras, hasta hay una tuya!, en cuanto a sakuno sigue estudiando en seigaku, a los meses de que te fuiste dejo el club de tennis, pero lo sorprendente fue que al año siguiente entro al de soccer… y no me lo podras creer! Es ESTUPENDA!, realmente juega muy bien, hemos ido a unos cuantos de sus partidos, realmente es sorprendente cuanto a mejorado en el deporte, realmente ha cambiado mucho… si la vieras no la reconocerías, ya no usa esas trenzas, ahora casi siempre tiene el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo o simplemente suelto, para ser honestos eso la hace ver mucho mejor, ya no es tan penosa las veces que hemos salido todos lo ha demostrado y si miras a sus ojos ya no encontraras esa mirada dulce y suave… **

**A tomoka, horio y a los otros 2 que nadie recuerda sus nombres, les hemos perdido el rastro, por lo poco que se horio y uno de ellos dejaron seigaku en la secundaria y uno mas sigue en el bachillerato pero la verdad es que casi ni lo vemos**

**El punto es que un par de cosas han cambiado, pero la mayoría sigue siendo exactamente igual. Me tengo que ir enano, mi madre lleva horas llamándome… nos vemos! Cuídate y sigue ganando trofeos!.**

**Momoshiro takeshi.**

Después de volver a leer ese correo como por 5ta vez, ryoma cerro su computadora y se dispuso a dormir… ya mañana seria otro dia.

PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP

Maldita sea la hora en la que se compro un despertador… una vez que salio del baño se dirigio a la cocina ya con su uniforme puesto, tomo un panecillo y se dispuso a salir, al llegar a seigaku todo fue bastante monótono… realmente las cosas ya no eran igual. Tomo asiento detrás de sakuno como su maestra le indico, se quedo viendo fijo a la ventana mientras escuchaba la conversación que tenia su compañera con ahora sus nuevos amigos.

-neeeh sakuno! Dime que podras ir!-dijo sayumi

-ya será después…es que hoy tengo practica, y no solo eso! Sino que también tengo que quedarme a guardar todas las cosas, hoy soy la encargada

-sayumi deja de molestarla-dijo hiroshi que siempre terminaba peleado con la chica

-mira bruto descerebrado a mi no me hablas asi

-fea por favor…haces mucho ruido.

-los dos hacen mucho ruido- dijo sakuno después de ponerse sus audífonos y dejarlos de escuchar

Las clases transcurrieron como esperaban… aburridas… ahora sakuno se dirigía a las canchas de soccer a practicar, pero no era la única que se encontraba en ese camino, un chico de cabellos verdosos veía su espalda, ella sintió los ojos clavados en ella y se volteo

-tan rápido ya inscrito en el club de tenis?-pregunto la chica

-si, mi padre hablo con el director y al parecer no hubo problema alguno que entrara a mediados del año- el silencio reino por unos minutos, antes de que se desviaran los caminos ryoma dijo algo mas- porque soccer?

-porque tennis?-contesto sakuno con otra pregunta, entrado a los vestidores para poder colocarse su uniforme.

Sakuno era del cuadro titular, jugaba de medio de contención,si hay algo que sabia hacer muy bien, era defender y tirar pases perfectos para gol, el uniforme consistía en un short negro con el escudo de la escuela en la parte inferior derecha, una camisa blanca con líneas de color rojo en las mangas, en la parte de atrás estaba su numero, y su nombre, y en la de adelante decía seigaku y club de soccer, también contaba con una chamarra, con los mismos tonos de su camisa, el dia era perfecto había tanto sol que en menos de 4 min ya estaba sudando, pero de la nada nubes grises se apropiaron del escenario y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, al principio fueron suaves pero como pasaron los minutos la lluvia se intensifico, todas las practicas se cancelaron de inmediato, y los encargados de cada club empezaron a recoger mallas, balones, conos… todo lo que utilizaban, el salón de tiliches quedo vacio, ya que todos los encargados se dedicaron a colocar las cosas e irse lo mas rápido posible, sakuno que le costaba mas trabajo todo eso ya que tenia que quitar las redes de las dos porterías y recoger los conos que usaron en su entrenamiento, llego cuando el salon estaba totalmente vacio, y comenzó a colocar las cosas en su lugar justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y deja ver a un chico empapado, con la vicera cubriendo su mirada ámbar, toda su ropa escurriendo de lo mojado.

-ryoma…-susurra sakuno sin darse cuenta

-vaya, hasta que dices mi nombre-termino diciendo ryoma mientras se tiraba en el banco de alado

-que haces aquí?-pregunto ingnorando su comentario

-esta lloviendo y esta puerta estaba abierta, esperare a que se calme un poco para poder regesar a mi casa

-ya veo…- dijo mientras seguía colocando las cosas en la repisa

-me voy a cambiar-dijo ryoma como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo, mientras abría su mochila en el banco

-QUEEEE! Estas loco? Donde? – el nerviosismo de sakuno salía a flote

-aquí-dijo como si nada fuera extraño

-y que yo estoy pintanda?

-si quieres voltéate, pero no pienso salir con ese aguacero cambiarme y volverme a mojar no crees?

-esta bien-y sin decir mas se volteo para no poder verlo, y solo escuchaba el sonido de la ropa despegándose de su cuerpo y cayendo en el piso, sakuno no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa

-deberias hacer lo mismo-volteo con el torso descubierto

-estas loco- sentencio, aunque no debería negar que la ropa la estaba matando de frio , JAMAS! Se cambiaria de ropa enfrente de echizen ryoma, JAMAS!.

-como quieras

-ya terminaste?-dijo mientras ella volteo al verlo con un pantalón de mezclilla completamente seco, su pecho descubierto y el cabello totalmente mojado…-PERDON!-dijo tan rápido que a ryoma le costo trabajo entender lo que había dicho, se volteo totalmente sonrojada y en ese preciso momento odiaba a ryoma echizen, odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba todo ese ejercicio que el había practicado en estos 5 años, y odiaba esa mugre lluvia y ese cuarto.

El silencio reino en el lugar, ryoma se puso su camisa como si nada hubiera pasado, sakuno se sento en una esquina mirando la ventana esperando que esa lluvia acabara pronto junto con su tortura de estar con echizen en el mismo cuarto 5 años después de su regreso, cuando creía que ya todo estaba olvidado, cuando creía que distraerse con el futbol la había ayudado, que todo estaba completamente superado, lo ve entrar por la puerta del salón y le tiembla hasta el ultimo pedazo de su cuerpo, siente que su garganta a sido extirpada y que su cerebro no le manda a su cuerpo ordenes de moverse; cuando se encuentran en la cancha finge que todo esta bien, finge responder a sus preguntas como si nada le estuviera afectando pero lo único que siente es su cuerpo temblar, como empieza a sudar y con ganas de salir huyendo… y lo logra, temrinando una frase que a ella la volvia loca, terminándola una vez por todas, porque el dice esa frase tan lento! Como disfrutándola… y ahora gracias al destino estaban en el mismo cuarto, atrapados por la lluvia, sin tema de conversación… eso la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-achuuu!-se escucho el estruendo por todo el cuarto, fue tan fuerte que evito que echizen puediera consumar su hermoso sueño ya que estaba por quedarse dormido en esa banca en la que se habia sentando

Ese gran estornudo interrumpio el silencio que había habitado en el cuarto, silencio que ahora se había posicionado de nuevo, pero esta vez con un duelo de miradas tan fuertes que nadie sabia quien ganaría, sakuno decidio cerrar sus ojos, le dolia mucho la cabeza, tenia frio, y temblaba por la presencia de echizen, esto no podía ser bueno, sakuno sintió como algo cayo en su cabeza y en ese momento abrió por instinto sus ojos… una chamarra blanca con azul sin duda la chamarra de seigaku del equipo de tenis, con el nombre de echizen ryoma en la espalda

-que es…-comenzo a decir sakuno

-pontela, esta seca, estaba en mi mochila por eso no se mojo como el resto de mi ropa- odiaba dar explicaciones pero con esa chica sentía que debía darlas.

-gracias…pero estoy bien-sakuno extendió la chamarra para podérsela dar a echizen

-dije que te la pongas-sus ojos ambar se clavaron en los de sakuno, y por ese instante, ryoma sintió que ella seguía siendo la misma, porque en sus ojos mostraba ese mismo temor de hace 5 años, pero en menos de 1 min sakuno lo enfrento

-que te pasa! A mi no me vas a dar órdenes!- sakuno envento la chamarra de echizen en la cara de este

-es para que te ayude!

-no necesito tu ayuda me he cuidado muy bien en estos días eh!

-como quieras-dijo sin aceptar la chamarra dejándola en el piso cerca de ella

-pues tomala

-no, dejala ahí, en algún momento la necesitaras

La lluvia no parecía ceder , ya llevaban 1 hora ahí encerrados y parecía que estarían ahí un buen rato cada vez se sentía peor, cada vez tenia mas ganas de tomar esa chamarra y ponérsela, ya que se estaba helando, pero no perdería su orgullo, asi que para dejar de pensar en eso cerro sus ojos… dormiría un rato, solo un rato.

-hey sakuno- la llamo ryoma –parece que ya esta por acabar- mas no recibió una contestación asi que opto por voltearla a ver… en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo no hubo mas que ellos dos, no había redes, balones, conos,postes, canastas a su alrededor… solo ellos dos, ryoma la observo por un buen rato, grabando en su mente cada uno de esos detalles, viéndola ahí, indefensa, sonrojada, con el cabello empapado junto toda su ropa,la obersvo y vio en ella lo que esperaba ver… dulzura, esa dulzura de hace 5 años que lo cautivo y que hoy se dio cuenta, entendio porque siempre quería protegerla, porque cualquiera que se acercara para burlarse o hacerle algo, era su enemigo mortal… en ese momento, noto que ella le importaba, y fue ahí cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sakuno temblaba y mucho

-hey sakuno-se acerco para tratar de despertarla , estaba hirviendo- mierda sakuno!-dijo echizen mientras la cubria con su chamarra

-ryo..ma..-logro decir sakuno con los ojos entreabiertos

-no hables… vas a estar bien, lo prometo- dijo ryoma mientras la abrazaba y la acercaba a su pecho


End file.
